


the emos

by glitterprince (empyrealou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, ugh lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyrealou/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: ehh nobody will look @ this but its a chatfic w all my ocs have fun if ya read this its shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> luci - lucifer  
> aiden - ayyden  
> gabriel - angel  
> oli - bunny  
> luna - yin  
> celeste - yang  
> yaretzi - pinketzi  
> faith - sk8rboi  
> benji - flowerboy  
> kahil - kakillme  
> zara - queenz  
> isabella - bella  
> nathaniel - kitty  
> noorla - afropirate

**_sk8rboi created the group chat 'the emos'_ **

 

**_sk8rboi added 13 people_ **

 

**sk8rboi:** SUP

 

**lucifer:** what did u just invite me to

 

**ayyden:** yooo

 

**yang:** OwO whats this?

 

**yin:** please dont use that meme ever again.

 

**angel:** Hello!

 

**lucifer:** gabriel

 

**lucifer:** who has time for correct spelling any more

 

**ayyden:** ikr

 

**ayyden:** isnt that long gabe

 

**angel:** No, actually.

 

**bunny:** why is my phone vibrating

 

**bunny:** what is this

 

**lucifer:** knowing u its prob not just ur phone vibrating

 

**bunny:** if yr jst gnna be rude to me im leaving

 

**sk8rboi:** DONT LWAVE

 

**sk8rboi:** I JUST WANTES TO MAKE A GC FOR ALL OF US

 

**lucifer:** yeah dont lwave bunny

 

**sk8rboi:** DONT BULLY ME IM BAD AT WRITING

 

**yin:** and the one time she spells correctly is when she says shes bad at it.

 

**yin:** ironic

 

**pinketzi:** *iconic

 

**lucifer:**  srsly tho why did u add all of us

 

**lucifer:** also im p sure the only emo here is u....sk8rboi

 

**sk8rboi** : youre one to talk,,,lucifer

 

**lucifer:** ?? im the actual devil tho

 

**lucifer:** not just some 15 year old going thru an emo phase

 

**sk8rboi** : ugh its ironic

 

**pinketzi:** *iconic

 

**sk8rboi:** shut up yaretzi

 

**sk8rboi:** emos as in emortuus

 

**sk8rboi:** I thought it was funny

 

**kakillme:** OWO WHATS THIS

 

**yang:** OWO

 

**kakillme:** OWO

 

**yin:** I want death.

 

**sk8rboi:** KAHIL it's a group chat

 

**kakillme:** lol I'm not dum

 

**lucifer:** dum

 

**ayyden:** dum

 

**bunny:** dum

 

**angel:** Dum.

 

**sk8rboi:** dum

 

**kakillme:** omg chill

 

**kakillme:** I meant nani the fuck this

 

**ayyden:** lit all u need to do is scroll up

 

**pinketzi:** LIT

 

**kakillme:** suddeny I don't have thumbs

 

**sk8rboi:** ya but at this rate I'm gnna have to explain it to everyone that comes online

 

**sk8rboi:** SO scroll tf up

 

**queenz:** hello

 

**kakillme:** ZARA!!!♥♥

 

**angel:** Hello! 

 

**lucifer:** hey babe

 

**bunny:** ♡

 

**queenz:** :) 

 

**pinketzi:** how come z comes online when kahil comes on

 

**queenz:** my phone makes a specific sound whenever he texts me

 

**queenz:** so I checked my phone to see what he sent

 

**queenz:** only to be faced with this mess

 

**lucifer:** I love u too z

 

**kakillme:** wow do u rlly

 

**kakillme:** have a ringtone for me

 

**queenz:** yes

 

**bunny:** lmao

 

**bunny:** kahil is dying rn

 

**yin:** I wish I was.

 

**yang:** uwu Loon ur already dead

 

**yin:** I wish I could die again.

 

**ayyden:** wait where's everyone else

 

**ayyden:** @ **flowerboy** @ **bella** @ **afropirate** @ **kitty**

 

**afropirate:** o I've been here the whole time

 

**afropirate:** I've just been creeping

 

**pinketzi:** *creepy

 

**afropirate:** that 2

 

\---

 

**flowerboy:** I just woke up

 

**sk8rboi:** gm pretty boy ♡

 

**flowerboy:** :) good morning faith ✿

 

**bunny:** ummmmm

 

**bunny:** as far as I'm concerned I'm the pretty boy here

 

**angel:** True!

 

**kitty:** excuse me

 

**bunny:** fuck off

 

**bunny:** u can't steal my brand and be the pretty boy

 

**kitty:** I didn't steal you're brand!!!

 

**kitty:** it isn't my fault you're not creative enough to think of other cute animals

 

**bunny:** wowww

 

**angel:** Please don't fight.

 

**sk8rboi:** yeah

 

**sk8rboi:** cuz we all know benji is the pretty boy here ♥♥ 

 

**flowerboy:** ♡♡

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**lucifer:** if ur gay and u know it clap ur hands

 

 **lucifer:** clap

 

 **kitty:** CLAPS

 

 **pinketzi:** CLAPS THIS ASS

 

 **bunny:** violent clapping

 

 **angel:** *Claps softly*.

 

 **ayyden:** claps uncertainly

 

 **lucifer:** noorla aren't u gay as well

 

 **afropirate:** idk what ur talking about

 

 **afropirate:** I'm the straightest person in the world

 

 **lucifer:** if u say so lmao

 

\---

 

 **ayyden:** lol have u all realised etzi's name is lit pronounced etsy

 

 **pinketzi:** LIT

 

 **pinketzi:** wait what

 

 **lucifer:** lmaoooo

 

 **bunny:** isn't that the shitty version of ebay

 

 **sk8rboi:** I'm p sure nothing's more shit than ebay my dude

 

 **queenz:** it isn't because you make your own things and sell them on etsy

 

 **queenz:** so etsy is a better version of ebay

 

 **lucifer:**  queen of explaining things

 

 **queenz:** I try my best :)

 

_**sk8rboi changed pinketzi's username to etsy** _

 

 **etsy:** omg

 

 **etsy:** ur all so rude I'm crying

 

 **sk8rboi:** good

 

 **lucifer:** we ahould all change names actually

 

 **sk8rboi:** what's ahould

 

 **lucifer:** the fucking choke ahould around ur neck

 

 **bunny:** aiden is changing his first

 

 **queenz:** agreed

 

 **sk8rboi:** yea

 

 **ayyden:** wait what's wrong w my username

 

 **lucifer:** lol

 

 **bunny:** just change it

 

 **ayyden:** what to

 

 **sk8rboi:** I know

 

_**sk8rboi changed ayyden's username to koreaboo** _

 

 **etsy:** HGHSHSHSHZ

 

 **koreaboo:** WOWWW

 

 **lucifer:** ok but where's the lie

 

 **koreaboo:** I'm not a koreaboo

 

 **sk8rboi:** lol

 

_**koreaboo changed sk8rboi's username to emo** _

 

 **emo:** UHHHH

 

 **lucifer:** u deserved that don't lie

 

 **emo:** IM NOT AN EMO

 

 **angel:** Are we changing each other's usernames now?

 

 **bunny:** yeah

 

 **angel:** Can I change yours?

 

 **bunny:** only if I can change urs

 

 **lucifer:** gross

 

 **emo:** Young Love can die

 

 **bunny:** we're just talking normally but ok

 

 **angel:** You can change mine first, if you want.

 

 **bunny:** ok

 

_**bunny changed angel's username to gabby** _

 

 **bunny:** :)

 

 **gabby:** :))

 

 _ **gabby changed bunny's username to prettyboy**_  

 

 **prettyboy:** ✿✿

 

 **gabby:** ❤❤

 

 **koreaboo:** ok THATS gross

 

 **lucifer:** it was p cute ngl

 

 **emo:** lol rude

 

 **emo:** benjis the only pretty boy here

 

_**emo changed flowerboy's username to prettiestboy** _

 

 **prettiestboy:** oh

 

 **prettiestboy:** I don't want anyone to be confused though

 

 **emo:** okay

 

_**emo changed prettiestboy's username to jiji** _

 

 **emo:** ❤ 

 

 **jiji:** :) ❤❤

 

 **prettyboy:** what was that u said abt young love

 

 **emo:** fuck off

 

 **lucifer:** where did gabe go

 

 **prettyboy:** he's occupied

 

 **lucifer:** lol

 

 **lucifer:** eating u out??

 

 **emo:** PLS DONT MAKE THIS AN R RATED CHAT

 

 **emo:** THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE

 

 **lucifer:** who

 

 **koreaboo:** where

 

 **emo:** ME

 

 **emo:** AND JIJI IS TOO PURE FOR THIS

 

 **prettyboy:** actually he's working

 

 **prettyboy:** smth none of u do btw

 

 **emo:** we're demons tf are we supposed to work as

 

 **koreaboo:** lmao true

 

 **prettyboy:** ya but gabbys an angel and he works

 

 **emo:** there's a difference betw demons and angels

 

 **emo:** not sure if u noticed

 

 **prettyboy:** :/

 

 **lucifer:** why aren't u working too then

 

 **prettyboy:** lol do u think I rlly do any work

 

 **emo:** lol true

 

 **lucifer:** I think u do

 

 **gabby:** Oli is very hardworking, actually.

 

 **prettyboy:** gabriel

 

 **gabby:** What?

 

 **gabby:** You are.

 

 **lucifer:** exposed

 

\---

 

 **kakillme:** good fucking evening everyone

 

 **yin:** are you in a good mood or a bad mood right now I can't tell.

 

 **kakillme:** A GOOD ONE

 

 **yin:** oh no.

 

 **kakillme:** do any of you wanna watch a movie

 

 **yin:** no.

 

 **yang:** I do uwu

 

 **yin:** ugh.

 

 **lucifer:** kahil what kinda movie

 

 **kakillme:** idk

 

 **kakillme:** whatever u want to watch I guess

 

 **etsy:** lmao

 

 **etsy:** that means 'whatever Zara wants to watch'

 

 **kakillme:** no

 

 **kakillme:** but if she wanted to watch something then I'd consider it

 

 **queenz:** I'm in the mood for a horror

**kakillme:** IM THINKING HORROR??

 

 **koreaboo:** whipped

 

 **emo:** as if u aren't like that w lit everyone ur interested in

 

 **etsy:** LIT

 

 **prettyboy:** I don't rlly like horror

 

 **koreaboo:** y

 

 **prettyboy:** idk it gets me jumpy

 

 **prettyboy:** also it's scary lol

 

 **yin:** we're a group of human eating demons.

 

 **yin:** and you're scared of a jumpscare.

 

 **prettyboy:** yeah well that's different

 

 **yin:** how.

 

 **prettyboy:** u don't jump out at me in demon form

 

 **emo:** oli u just gave me the best idea

 

 **prettyboy:** FAITH DONT U DARE

 

 **gabby:** It's okay.

 

 **gabby:** If you get too scared, I'll be there.

 

 **prettyboy:** ♡♡

 

 **gabby:** ♥♥

 

 **etsy:** *distant gagging sounds*

 

 **bella:** Hello

 

 **koreaboo:** BELLA

 

 **bella:** Yes what

 

 **koreaboo:** are u watching a horror movie w us tonight

**bella:** Probably

 

 **koreaboo:** k

 

 **lucifer:** aiden did u just k ur gf

 

 **koreaboo:** *****ok

 

 **etsy:** LMAOOOO

 

 **kitty:** if bellas there then who do I cuddle when I get scared

 

 **yang:** you can cuddle me and Loon uwu

 

 **kitty:** :3

 

 **yin:** I actually hate you all.

 

 **yin:** but you're welcome to.

 

\---

 

 **emo:** oli get off ur phone and watch the damn movie

 

 **prettyboy:** no

 

 **prettyboy:** I'm distracting myself from what's on the screen

 

 **koreaboo:** if u want coverage I got it

 

 **koreaboo:** basically this guys getting ripped open apart

 

 **prettyboy:** PLSS DONT ILL PUKE

 

 **kitty:** omfg get off your phones I'm trying to watch

 

 **kitty:** also oli you're literally. on Gabriel's lap and he's holding you what else do you want

 

 **yin:** idk about you all but I want to die.

 

 **prettyboy:** that can only help so much though

 

 **prettyboy:** the safe feeling of cuddles wore off after the 5th person got killed in the movie

 

 **gabby:** Hey. :( Are you saying I'm bad at keeping you safe?

 

 **prettyboy:** NO

 

 **prettyboy:** U MAKE ME FEEL PERFECT

 

 **gabby:** :)

 

 **emo:** ugly

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this chapter in my drafts since 16/06/17 (the day i finished secondary school forever lmao,, unless i have to redo my last year rip) idk why it was in there for so long or why i didnt finish it sooner but ehh its not like anyone will read this so

**queenz:** I wanna watch Wonder Woman but gal gadot is a zionist

 

 **queenz:** but I wanna watch it in the cinema :(

 

**lucifer:** I'll probably watch it so I can support the women in production and the dceu

 

**gabby:** Yeah, but Zionism.

 

**lucifer:** ik :/

 

**etsy:** gabriel aren't u israeli

 

**gabby:** Yes! 

 

**emo:** lol how does that work

 

**emo:** you're an angel

**gabby:** Thank you :) 

 

**gabby:** But, what do you mean? 

 

**emo:** like do angels even have races 

 

**gabby:** Um. 

 

**lucifer:** idk but he's israeli 

 

**emo:** yh but it doesn't make sense 

 

**lucifer:** it's like how I'm xicanx 

 

**emo:** yh but u chose ur form 

 

**gabby:** I chose my form, too. 

 

**emo:** oh 

 

**etsy:** u shouldve said that in the first place 

 

**gabby:** Would it have made a difference? 

 

**etsy:** eh probs not 

 

**kakillme:** zara just pirate it 

**queenz:** :( I wanna see it on the big screen 

 

**afropirate:** some1 called ? 

 

**emo:** noorla pirates went extinct like decades ago 

 

**afropirate:**  there are still pirates around actually 

 

**emo:** yh but not like,, proper aye aye captain matey pirates 

 

**lucifer:** lol ur pov of history is funny 

 

**emo:** wow I'm sorry I haven't been alive since the fuckin beginning of time like u have 

 

**prettyboy:** z u should sneak into the screening 

 

**queenz:** how 

 

**queenz:** I can't get through w/o a ticket 

 

**prettyboy:**  buy tickets for another movie at a similar time 

 

**prettyboy:** then walk into the ww screening 

 

**queenz:** oh wow 

 

**lucifer:** king of illegally watching movies at the cinema 

 

**prettyboy:** if they ask for ur ticket jst say u didn't know n it was an accident 

 

**emo:** oli ur like super rich how do u know abt sneaking into movies 

 

**prettyboy:** I'm very old which means I know many ways to go against the system 

 

**etsy:** ah 

 

**etsy:** the commie leader we all need

 

\---

 

**etsy:** im bout to NUT

 

**etsy:** N-NUT

 

**etsy:** U-NUT

 

**etsy:** T-NUT

 

**lucifer:** whats happening now

 

** etsy: **  nutting

 

** lucifer: **  yaretzi.

 

** etsy: **  lucifer.

 

** emo: **  whats up

 

** yin: **  I want to die.

 

** emo: **  whats new

 

** yang: **  Loon ur so pessimistic all the time 

 

** yang: **  u need to brighten up ( ˘︹˘ )

 

** yin: **  use one of those faces again and I will most definitely not.

 

** yang: **  u love me though (✿◠‿◠) 

 

** yin: **  unfortunately

 

** emo: **  is it jst me or are luna and celeste the only tolerable couple here

 

** lucifer: **  true

 

** lucifer: **  its bc luna hates pda

 

** etsy: **  no

 

** etsy: **  oli and gabe are cute

 

** emo: **  HAVE YOU SEEN HOW LOVEY THEY ARE W EACH OTHER ITS GROSD

 

** lucifer: **  tbh the only straight couple i tolerate is zara and kahil

 

** etsy: **  oh tru

 

** queenz: **  we're not a couple

 

** etsy: **  SDKJHSDSDSD

 

** emo: **  LMAOOOO KAHIL

 

** queenz: **  what?

 

** queenz: **  we're not

 

** etsy: **  IMC YRYING

 

** koreaboo: **  hey are bella and i not a cute straight couple

 

** lucifer: **  aiden are u even straight

 

** koreaboo: **  yeah

 

** etsy: **  lol

 

** etsy: **  didnt u spend like 10 minutes lookin at olis ass the other day

 

** koreaboo: **  mno

 

** koreaboo: **  when was that

 

** bella: **  Aiden we aren't even a couple

 

** etsy: **  HSGSGJJS LMAOOOO

 

** emo: **  FUCK THATS HAPPENED TWICE NOW LMAOO

 

** koreaboo: **  well yea were not but still

 

** bella: **  Aiden im not gnna be in a polyamorous couple with you Nathaniel and Oli

 

** prettyboy: **  whats this abt polyamorous cuoples and why am i involved

 

** bella: **  Aiden wants to have a foursome with me you and nathan

 

** prettyboy: **  what makes u think id want to join lol

 

** gabby: **  I wouldn't let you, anyway.

 

** etsy: **  hsgsh

 

** lucifer: **  gabe ur so controlling let the boy live

 

**emo:** right

 

 

 

  **gabby:** I'm not being controlling.

 

**prettyboy:** but i wouldnt anyway

 

**prettyboy:** im happy being mono w gabby :)

 

**emo:** disgusting

 

**etsy:** boring and vanilla

 

**lucifer:** skssk ngl u guys are p vanilla

 

**etsy:** lol thats prob bc of gabe

 

**prettyboy:** were not. vanilla

 

**emo:** LMAO HES ACTUALLY GETTING ANGRY

 

**gabby:** We really aren't, though.

 

**koreaboo:** is it rlly necessary to talk abt this o

 

**koreaboo:** r

 

**etsy:** ur jst upset u dont get to be poly and kinky with gabroli :/

 

**lucifer:** gabroli

 

**lucifer:** i always thought it wld be olibriel

 

**emo:** angel bunny

 

**etsy:** angel bunny is cute

 

**prettyboy:** all of them are ugly except angel bunny

 

**prettyboy:** gabroli sounds lke

 

**prettyboy:** gay broccoli 

 

**etsy:** HGHSGHS

 

**lucifer:** lmaoooo gay broccoli wtf

 

**gabby:** Angel bunny is cute.

 

**prettyboy:** lol isnt angel contradictory to the context of bunny tho

 

**emo:** fancy

 

**etsy:** wdym the context of bunny

 

**lucifer:** why is there a context to bunny and why is it not angelic

 

**prettyboy:** thats for another day ;)

 

**gabby:** I guess that's true.

 

**gabby:** You'll always be my chubby bunny, though. :)

 

**prettyboy:** :)

 

**emo:** ok thats actually disgusting i dont even need to know the context of bunny thats bad enough

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
